Batman and DarkAngel Justice force series
by Darkangelbat4ev
Summary: Okay this is about my rpc character, if you ever heard of raven from teen titans she looks like her BUT she has brown hairs, blue eyes, a white cape and her telekinsis is white not black and water and change to wolf. BE NICE PLEASEEE
1. Chapter 1 the begginning

Taking place Gotham City

When chaos hit Gotham again, Batman was searching for the Joker again, (the joker escaped). He began his search and preparations on top of a skyscraper when he saw a white cloaked woman, which was strange for him to see, why would a woman be up here? Was she committing suicide? Was she crazy?

" Who are you? What are you doing up here?" Batman said in his mysterious voice.

" Huh? What? O sorry, I'm kind of..well…concentrating here." Said the strange woman

" on what? I don't think you should be up here you could get hurt.. Let me-" before he could finish the woman interrupted

"I don't need anyone's help, I'm perfectly fine on my own.. Could you just leave so I can find this villain called ..the joker?" she finished.

" wait… what? Why is a wo- I mean why are you looking for a villain?" Batman asked

She turned around.. Batman was shocked something in him changed, " Well, if you must know..I guess you can say I'm a superhero if you call it that and I'm new to this city, but unlike you Batman, I have powers, dark magic or telekinesis, water bending, and shape shifting in to a wolf." while she was saying this, she showed him.

"wo..wo..wow, you're very..different…" he paused, he was so amazed he couldn't believe a woman like her could exist, he wasn't familiar with this feeling. " oh and you're name may I ask?"

Smiles " DarkAngel"

"DarkAngel, very guardian like" smiles back, thinking about his name the dark knight a guardian if you must say.

DarkAngel couldn't help but blush, she too was unfamiliar with this feeling toward this stranger. They were just staring at each other for the silent moment

"… well I guess we can go together to find the joker because I'm trying to search for him too." Batman said

" Oh yea, well I caught his trial toward, I guess an old wear house were the mob is?" DarkAngel said confusingly

"Let's go!"

DarkAngel flies there but Batman wasn't far behind ( Batman is mad fast!)

They reached the warehouse, but strangely it was quiet. Then a man came behind Batman and whacked him in the head with a bar, before DarkAngel could react another man threw a punch at her, DarkAngel Shape shifted into a wolf and bite the man's arm, and used her telekinesis to keep him (you can say tied up?) so he can't get away. Batman recovered and threw the man across the room,

" Nice job," She smiled

Batman looked up and the Joker was right behind her with a knife, "watch out!" and push her out of the way. They landed with a thud. DarkAngel stared into his eyes, She couldn't help but think that she knew everything about him, Batman too stared back into her eyes, it was such a strong emotion, so hard to break away from, But the Joker interrupted it and kicked the Batman off of DarkAngel.

Joker laughs" Somebody has a new crush hmm? How long have you guys been going out 2 ,3 months? It's so easy to hurt you batman when you're distracted by a woman" Joker started to laugh insanely.

Batman embarrassed charges the Joker and throws a punch, the joker easily dodges and jabs up and hits Batman in the jaw. DarkAngel Gasps when he sees Batman in Pain.

"Pathetic" Joker said insanely.

DarkAngel used her dark magic and threw The joker to the ground.

Joker laughs "She's strong, a very different woman..hmmmm you might be a good match, with Batman."

" I don't know what you're talking about but, you're going back to ja-" she was interrupted

" You aren't from here are you? You don't know half of the stuff that goes on around here, why choose being a hero.. When you know society isn't going to give you much credit, from my looks I don't think you were always the "hero" " Joker explains

DarkAngel was shocked. " what..yes I was.I..I..was always good..nothing going to change that( looks away frustrated)"

Then finally SWAT arrived. " Keep him locked up GOOD! I don't want to see him loose!" Batman glares at the Joker.

" I guess you're going to be disappointed, because nothing can keep me caged in forever" Joker laughs again.

As DarkAngel and Batman watch the team leave, they look at each other.

"Um" She blushes. "thanks for the save back there.." DarkAngel looked away

" Hey it's what I do" smiles he then looks at his clock and it was almost morning (meaning he had to go back to being Bruce Wayne) "sorry I gotta go..will I see you later tonight?"

DarkAngel looked up "Of course, I'm a hero it's what I do" She blushes again.

Batman laughs and leaves and goes back to Wayne enterprise to start his day.

" How was your night sir?" Asked Alfred.

"Alfred it was..was.. Amazing! I met this girl-"

" one of those play bunnies again sir?" asked Alfred

" Funny Alfred but no..she was..just I don't know how to describe it, it was like everything around her was gone and my whole focus was on her, and I was being extra protective over her, she is so beautiful, I didn't know someone like her could exist, I'm so puzzled I can't stop thinking about her, Oh God I need to know who she is!" Bruce said excitingly.

"Sounds like love at first sight, if I must say sir, Usually what you just described is true love, I believe you have found "the one", " a part of you", "your soul mate"" Alred said

Bruce was stunned, could it be she is the one, from all the other woman he's been with like Catwoman, Rachel..etc, he never felt this way with them like he did with DarkAngel. " Alfred, wow, I better get to work,"

" You mean that little get together downstairs?"

Bruce laughs " Exactly"

Mean while…..

" Kelly, c'mon we need this food out pronto!

" Call me Kaila, I like it better." she said frustrated. Thinks to her self _why does this guy always have parties, why did I even choose this job?_

" Okay..KAILA..C'mon his not paying us to sit around looking outside a window all day, you came here to cater!" said the woman

She sighs"alright alright…" Kaila said so she goes out with a platter of Guacamole. It was packed, and of course, across the room Bruce was with 2 woman at his sides. Kaila rolled her eyes, " Men.." Bruce was laughing with people around him, he was the center of the party, then he glanced over at Kaila and stopped.

" I'll be right back." Bruce said, as he walked over to Kaila.

" Hello..Sir..would you like a-"

"Do I know you?" Bruce asked

" Um.. I work for you? But I never really met you.. I do know who you are, the big Bruce Wayne."

Bruce was so confused, she looked so familiar. " No, I swear I met you somewhere.."

" Sorry sir I never met you, and I have to get ba-"

" Take a break, you work for me, it's fine" he smiles. " I want to get to know you."

Kaila had a confused expression on her face. " I..I guess.." Bruce walked with her to a table.

" So, why are you working for me?" Asked Bruce

" Well, I'm new here.. And I was looking for a job and this was a good pay so I took it.."

Flashback:

" on what? I don't think you should be up here you could get hurt.. Let me-" before he could finish the woman interrupted

"I don't need anyone's help, I'm perfectly fine on my own.. Could you just leave so I can find this villain called ..the joker?" she finished.

" wait… what? Why is a wo- I mean why are you looking for a villain?" Batman asked

She turned around.. Batman was shocked something in him changed, " Well, if you must know..I guess you can say I'm a superhero if you call it that and I'm new to this city, but unlike you Batman, I have powers, dark magic or telekinesis, water bending, and shape shifting in to a wolf." while she was saying this, she showed him.

End Flashback:

" Wait did you say your new?" asked Bruce

" Yea.. Why? Does it surprise you or something?" she asked glaring at him.

"n..no.." He looks down at the table thinking hard.

She looks at him, " Are you alright?"

He breaks from his concentration " O yea I'm fine.. I ..there was a lot of stuff that happened last night.. I was just thinking about it."

" Oh, you just look..I don't know distracted from something."

" Do you know that knew hero called DarkAngel? Um she was in the newspaper with..that guy called Batman."

She was stunned, " Uh..no..I..I..Don't know a DarkAngel or heard of her." She felt herself become red and felt a drop of sweat go down her neck.

Bruce looks at her, with a confused expression. " Are YOU alright?" he laughes.

She looks away. " Yea.. I'm fine, It just got hot in here that's all.. I..I..have to go." she starts to get up.

"Wait!" he puts his hand on hers. She turns around and looks at him. They just stare into each other eyes and Bruce didn't even move his hand.

"I..I'm sorry I have to go," She blushes again, and leaves and goes into the kitchen

Bruce was so confused, he had to same feeling with Kaila as he did with DarkAngel. Thinks to himself _Wait, what if they are the same person? It could be her!_ he left the table and went back to his party, to keep his mind of her.

Hours later

Bruce changed to Batman and went to the spot where he met DarkAngel he looked around for her.

" Are you stalking me?" She laughs

Batman turns around. " Oh no, I'm just so curious, your so…different"

DarkAngel glares " Yea..different.."

" In a good way.." He smiles.

" Hmm, I heard that you never smile? Why do people think that you are scary?" get closer

" Well, I keep my job serious, and I'm the Dark Knight..I don't know actually."

Laughes " Yea..if you really knew me, you wouldn't think different is a good thing.." She looks away/

" I doubt that" Bruce said touching her face.

She looked into his eyes, stunned by the way he was looking at her and touching her face. " I think we should get to work a lot of robbers are out.."

" yes.. I just wanted..I don't know to get to know you.. First"

She looked at him.. " It's like I know you already.."

Batman looked back at her " I know what you mean…"

She smiles.. " look maybe we have time later, the joker and all the other villians you no are in jail so it won't be as long"

" Okay.. Lets go."

They went together stopping all the robbers. Leaving the police to take them to jail.

"Wow..this is a lot easier with you." Batman said while tying the last robber.

She laughs and blushes, "yea we make a good team don't we"

" Yea I guess we do" Batman looks into her eyes.

While they were distracted by each other they didn't even notice the Joker slip by them,

" sorry to interrupt this wonderful moment but.." The Joker throws DarkAngel And punches Batman

Gets up, " How did you escape? I heard you were on total lock down?"

" I told you, you can't keep me caged!" starts to fight and fight DarkAngel gets up and charged the Joker but, Batman saw The Joker holding a knife, awaiting for her to come to him,

"No!" and jumps in front and gets stabbed.

Joker laughs, " you would jump into anything for her wouldn't you, this is too easy!" Joker said, Batman couldn't get up, Joker hit his weak point the struggled getting up.

" Batman!" DarkAngel runs over to him, She saw the blood and gasped, and turned around to the Joker, and started to get upset and used everything she had, and took it out on the Joker. " You're staying in jail locked up, and I'll make sure of it!" she said in a raspy voice.

Joker laughs again, "you are like Batman" Grabs her cape and pulls her close to him. " I don't think you should worry about me right now" Looks over to Batman and laughs. DarkAngel pushes him away, and Joker runs. DarkAngel runs to Batman.

"Batman! Batman are you alright?" She said hysterically.

" I..I'm fine it was just a knife.. " there was a lot of blood, it was shocking to see, he falls to the ground and coughs up blood.

" Batman! Let me.." She looks around." I can try.." She started to cry, and used her healing powers to help him, but she didn't how much it would work. "Please Batman..Please you can get through this, I can't lose you, please, you..you are me! A piece of me! I..I…I LOVE YOU!" while she was saying this, her healing powers became even more powerful then ever, and healed it completely. She sees this and starts to smile and hugs him. "Oh thank God!"

He looks at her. " I can't believe I met a woman like you, you are a piece of me too, my soul mate" He smiles "and I love you, But what I really want to know is who you are, its been killing me since the day I met you." gets up and looks at her.

DarkAngel looks at the ground, Wipes her tears. " I'm Kaila.. A cater… but DarkAngel is who I really am, the real me." She takes off her hood.

"Kaila! I knew it… I'm Bruce Wayne!" he takes off his mask. DarkAngel looks up and smiles

" Who knew Bruce Wayne would be the caped crusader " She touches his face.

" I didn't know love at first sight was real, man, was I wrong," He grabs her face and kisses her passionately, DarkAngel, closes her eyes and kisses back.

They stop and look at each other, DarkAngel grabs his hand and smiles. " Let's make a promise here, we wont ever leave each other and be together forever, Bruce I love you"

" Kaila, I know, and you know that I love you too, because everything I do is for you, everything I am is you, My life is you." he touches her face, Batman looks at the time, its almost morning. " I'll see you later" Smiles and kisses her forehead and leaves. DarkAngel looks down, and laughs.

" Wow.. A girl like me finding a guy like him…It's amazing" She sighs "I better get going too.." she gets up and flies away..

Meanwhile…

"ALFRED!!" He screamed and hugged him "I found her, you were right, she's Kaila! The girl who worked for me, oh this is just wonderful!!" Bruce said dancing around

" Well sir, you are in a great mood."

" Yes I am, and I'm going to see her soon!" He puts on his shirts and goes downstairs, even though there was no party going on the catering services were still there

"Hey Bruce" She smiles "what are you doing?" she asked

He smiles gladly at her " nothing" Kisses her "just missed you" He said laughing again. " how about we go for a walk in the park, forget work?"

She glares at him. " I guess…why not" She laughs, they leave holding hands, and walk in the park. With no care in the world, but just them.

I WILL CONTINUE THIS WAS JUST PART 1 THAT ENDED,


	2. Chapter 2 a change

Chapter 2

_**A Change**_

From where we left off DarkAngel and Batman found each other, they were truly soul mates, but, even the most perfect couple can have downsides. Its been 5 months being together since they first met. ( Kaila moved in with Bruce to make it easier to change to DarkAngel and Batman, and also for their relationship)

5 months later- noon

"I always know where to find you, since the last few months you always have been down here…less time for me and-" Kaila was interrupted.

" I no, I no, but so many villains moved into town, this is unusual, they might be planning something.. If more of them come in we won't be able to fight them off. Leaving us vulnerable " Bruce said concentrating on his computer.

Kaila sighed and said " it wouldn't hurt to have a break every now and then," She walks over to him and smiles and touches his face. 'like before, when you didn't care about work."

He moves, " Kaila, I'm sorry, really, but I need to find out what's going on first, I have to keep this city safe and you-"

" Bruce you know that I can take care of myself, and us together can bring down any villain and you know that!" She said in a angry voice.

He sighs, " Things change, even in the shortest time, I promise we will have time together," He looks at her and smiles "now can I get back to work? We have a lot of work to do tonight." He said going back to his computer

She looked down disappointed,_ maybe we just need more heroes…_ she thought to herself

" I'm going for a walk, I'll see you tonight…" she walked out sadly. "I love you."

"I Love you too."

She walks out.

Bruce thinks, _maybe having a few more heroes around won't be too bad….. No… this is my town, I'm their guardian, I like to work alone…._ then he thought of DarkAngel…_ Having them around would help the city, and help protect DarkAngel… Maybe it won't be to bad…_

_**Meanwhile**_

She didn't care what Bruce said about changing during daylight, it was only 5:00, during the summer, the sun wouldn't go down till later but why wait? She Changed to DarkAngel

She thought to herself _where should I go? Just go meditate? Bend some water? Run into the wild for a bit as a wolf? AH! I just want to get my mind off him…. Being heroes with the one you love is really hard, especially if its ..batman… I always wonder if one day he would give it all up…that one day would be a huge for him, and a big event to make him choose to give it up…. Maybe just this walking will help, just don't think of him…._ she walked a bit faster closing her eyes shut so she could concentrate and started to fly because it wasn't working, she then just flew to a nearby river. She sat down looking at her reflection. _One day, he might give up being a hero for me… if he loves me he would.. But I would never try to take that away from him, he loves his job so much… _she sighed.. _Why I am I thinking about all the bad things that could happen… I can't think of anything good, __**she looked into the water again**__ …..then again before giving a hero up, I don't think I would last that long… stupid curse….__**she splashed the water, and brought her knees up to her chin**__ If he knew what I was, he would be afraid, __**she shuts her eyes tight and grabs her knees tightly**__ its too far away to think about now, don't worry about it… __**she looked up and the sun was almost about down she gets up **_she flies back to the city and walked, Batman called her communicator

" DarkAngel, come back, I …found people like guys that could help us."

" Like a team?"

"……I wouldn't say-"

" Okay a team I'll be back soon " She hangs up.

She sighed, she wasn't looking for a hardcore villain chase tonight, but then she encounters a blond crying girl, with her head between her knees.

" Hey you ok?" she said looking at her confusingly

" yea…wow this is embarrassing…" She wipes her tears "it's been rough.." _Tell me about it_ DarkAngel thought. "But… I'm okay.. And I can get up and move on…" Said the Blond girl.

DarkAngel looked around and hesitated…. " Well…come on…you can come with me… you know my friend is starting a team and well we already have like a new guy/ guys and well…we'll talk about it on the way.. You in?" She asked, being a bit embarrassed , throwing a lot out there.

" Um sure…" they start to fly back, by the time they were there everyone was asleep..

" so much for Villain chase night…. Umm okay you should get some sleep, go sleep in my room for the night, I'll see you in the morning, meet outside of here I'll be there, I'm never late, Night.." DarkAngel smiles

" Thanks.." Gives her a half smile

DarkAngel went to the Bat cave where she found Batman, " Hmmm, what happened to our plan?"

" The villains suddenly disappeared for the night.." he turned around

" and the new people?"

" One guy spiderman, well the name says it all, was hard to find, found him in the news, I thought he could be a great contributor to the town, Hancock, very strong man..but a bit..uh different.."

" Hmmm" she thought of Spiderman, with the girl "Yea! I found this girl and let her sleep here for the night, were going to talk tomorrow, about stuff and I'll introduce her to everyone. By the way where is everyone?"

" They'll be here tomorrow." he said turning back around to his work. " You should get to bed, you were out for awhile, and I was…worried."

She laughs "don't worry I was just…refreshing my mind.." She walks over, "but..umm..I don't have a bed.. The girl is kinda using it. " She shrugs and smiles.

He looks up.. " I..guess you can use mine.. ( Haven't shared beds yet by the way, you know) I'll be up there soon, I haven't gotten sleep in like 2 days…" Bruce said rubbing his eye lids.

DarkAngel blushes _we finally get to share a bed together.._ laughes. " Okay Bye.."

She walks up stares and peeks into her room and the girl is sound asleep… she sneaks in and finds a teen titan communicator shattered into pieces, and a ripped up picture of her old team. She picks up the pieces _This is robin, Batman's adopted son… he doesn't talk about him much, by the looks of this, this girl probably doesn't like him, and something must of happened between them _She looks at the girl and puts down the pieces, and yawns. _I better get to sleep.._ walks to Bruce's room and changes and gets into bed _wow this is comfortable what was I missing _She closes her eyes. Bruce walks in and changes and jumps into bed.

He laughs "you like the bed?" Bruce said smiling at her

She turns over to him. "I love it."

" Well..we have to go to sleep, people are coming." Bruce said, DarkAngel turns over again, then she feels a arm reach over her, she realized it was Bruce holding her, and DarkAngel smiled and fell asleep in his arms.

_**Morning**_

DarkAngel awoke and found That Bruce woke up early to get back to work, but left a note.

_**Good morning beautiful, everyone informed me they are coming, so be prepared and get that girl here and ready too. I'll see you soon.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Your sweet Batman**_

She smiles, and gets up and gets dressed to go to the meeting spot. The blond girl was waiting there, DarkAngel walks over.

"Wow this is really nice of you… I'm sorry.. I didn't catch your name… I'm PinkStar."

"DarkAngel…Hey where are you coming from…it's not to personal…'cuz you know Batman is going to be asking some questions and I want to get my facts straight."

PinkStar looks down. "Long story short…people change and what I did wasn't a choice.. It was the only way out..but enough about me! You said… Batman" PinkStar said with an upset look.

DarkAngel laughs "yea I said Batman… he's a close friend" She blushes, "and we have another guy… you heard of Spiderman right? Oh now he was hard to find.. We found him in the news..took days to find.."

Then a pink ball interrupted them. DarkAngel freaked and hit it out of the way.

" OH MY GOSH STOP! Its lonely.. Hey little guy what's your name?" PinkStar said holding it like a baby. Then the thing tried to talk but only spoke gibberish

" That thing doesn't have a name.." DarkAngel mumbled, and glares at it.

PinkStar looks at her, " Yes it does!!! And it's Kirby!!! I am taking him with us!!! And nothing you say will change that!"

They walk back to the new HQ. Batman looked at DarkAngel confused, looking at the two new Pink Characters in the room.

"Wow… DarkAngel… From a girl who dressed in white and black.. You come home with two pink girls…" He looks down at Kirby, "you are a girl.. Aren't you?" Batman said looking at Kirby with a confused expression.

" Nope… and this is PinkStar..and.. Why do we have a drunk guy in our fridge?" She said glaring at the strange man. The man walks over to her.

" Hancock's the name…. and don't worry I'm naturally drunk…" He breathes on her, "get used to it.." He said taking another jug of beer.

She coughs, " Great… Batman the people I brought home are not that bad compared to someone named cock and who is "naturally drunk" but- OH! PinkStar this is who I was talking about- Spiderman meet PinkStar." She said bringing Spiderman near PinkStar.

"Nice to meet you..Wow..Pink and woah" He squints his eyes, "bright blue.. You sure know how to catch a guys attention." Spiderman said

" Yea.." She twirls her hair, "I guess.. So what's over there by the forest? Anything good..'cuz I go hikin-" PinkStar said looking deeply into the forest.

" You want to see?" He pulls her close, "Let's go" Spiderman takes her holding her deeply close and they were off.

" Aw I knew they would get off on such a great and fast start" DarkAngel smiles

Hancock rolls his eyes. " Any T.V. here?"

" In that room " Batman pointed. Hancock leaves. " DarkAngel, I don't think I'm ready for a …team.."

Looks at him confused.. " Why not this is helping the city so much, don't you think? And this team might help everyone here..even that drunk guy too.." She looks deeply into his eyes.

He sighs " I guess I'll give it time to sink in, you're right there are a lot of villians out here now."

She smiles, "Batman..Bruce.. It'll help us to.."

He looks up and smiles and kisses her. Then 3 girls walked in on them.

" woops wrong timing" said the girl with pink hair. Batman rolls his eyes.

" Sorry..to interrupt you but you guys know a PinkStar?" said the blond one.

Moves away from Batman, " Yes I do? Do you need her?" DarkAngel said.

" I don't think we can take all of them." Batman whispered to DarkAngel/

"hold on will talk about it later." She whispered back.

DarkAngel calls PinkStar to come back to the HQ. PinkStar returns.

"PinkStar…Everyone..But mostly PinkStar..there was only 3 girls who stopped by today.

One said that they knew you.. The others were followers…now someone said.." She coughs. "that we don't know if we can take that many…but-" DarkAngel was interrupted

" PINKSTAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the blond one said hugging her

DarkAngel and Batman stepped out side.

Batman looks down, "DarkAngel you can not let them come in here like its there home! I will not have 10 girls running around this place!"

_**Meanwhile…**_

" hey Star, 'member me? Its Jinx..this is Magenta.." Jinx said

"Ah…yes.. I see you and Kidflash made some agreement?" she said smiling.

" Actually she doesn't talk to him anymore… they separated a while ago.. Haven't seen him since.. But as you know I am Magenta.." She said crossing her arms.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Bruce! You can't separate this! They are all best friends!! If we kick one out we'll have to kick her out..and if she's out… I'm out…US GIRLS are a package deal.." DarkAngel said.

Batman laughs and looks at her. " Your to easy to give into…. Maybe because you don't smile enough and when I see it… it changes my perspective…go tell them to take there stuff to there new rooms.. But hear me out.. If one slips up…mess' up…they are out." He said still with the same concern look.

DarkAngel smiles and nodds, and walks into the room. " Girls..welcome to the team!!"

ONLY CHAPTER 2..GOING TO START CHAPTER THREE, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK REMEMBER, SOME OF THE SCENES WERE FROM MY SISTER'S VIDEO ON YOUTUBE IF YOU WANT TO SEE HERS, MY WHOLE SERIES IS BASED ON HERS HER ACCOUNT X0BLONDE0X3, MINE DARKANGELP5


	3. Chapter 3 Joker's Return

***REMINDER CHECK X0BLONDE0X3 TO GET THE WHOLE SIDE OF STORY OF THE JUSTICE FORCE!! THIS IS ONLY MY SIDE OF THE STORY* **

**Chapter 3**

_**Joker's return**_

As The girls jumped up and down, PinkStar stopped, and the four girls walk out (to check out their new rooms) DarkAngel remained.

" Man, that girl is something.." Spiderman said looking down smiling.

DarkAngel looked at him and smiled, " I can see you have a little..well a big crush on PinkStar.."

Spiderman looks up, " Is it that obvious?"

She laughs "with you two yes" DarkAngel said still smiling.

He starts to blush, "Well.. What about you two? Sorry to be nosey but are you guys…together..friends?…siblings?" he said moving his eyes back and forth from DarkAngel to Batman.

DarkAngel blushes and smiles, "Well.. Were together.." DarkAngel said, Batman looked away embarrassed.

He laughs "you Batman… in love???" Spiderman said laughing historically.

He blushes "why is that funny?" Batman glares, "I.. am.. In..love with her" Batman pulls her close "and I'm proud." He said starting to sweat. DarkAngel started to laugh.

"Well good.." Spiderman smiles. Then they were interrupted when Batman got a call that a bank robbery had occurred and the villain is holding several people hostage.

" The joker…" DarkAngel said looking down..

" DarkAngel it's okay we can outnumber him." Batman said holding her hand.

Looks up confused, "We can't let them fight anyone.. no one is trained!!?? How do you know who works well with who, to split them up?"

Batman moves away from her, " Right now it doesn't matter…just put everyone together according to their rooms…and I do not want to hear anything else!" he said.

Everyone got the announcement, DarkAngel already left with Batman, DarkAngel had a fast pace, soon lost him, she was too focus on finding the joker. She started to have flashes of the joker, each time got stronger, DarkAngel held her head to keep it from hurting her. _he must be close.. These memories hurt so badly…*big flash*_

The came to a wearhouse, walks downstairs " Batman I think I found him… turn on the light" she whispered, moving her arms around trying to find a switch. Joker comes around and pulls her hood off.. She thought _No batman is far behind _she backed up to a wall,

Joker laughs "What's the matter, you look nervous, is it the scars… you know it's been awhile since our last meeting, I guess you save Batman," He holds the knife to her "but doesn't mean he can save you!" Joker laughs again.

"GET AWAY FROM ME" She turns her head to the wall.

"a little fight in you…I like that." Joker smirked.

"then your going to love me!" Batman punches the Joker, DarkAngel fell to the ground, to shocked to get up.

"PinkStar! Get down here!! Their fighting I..I can't get up." She said struggling.

"Batman!! PinkStar go help DarkAngel." Spiderman said pointing to her.

Batman and the rest walked toward the joker.

"Ahh you made, I'm so thrilled!!" Joker said

PinkStar walks forward."Everyone is here…just keep him here." PinkStar said glaring at the joker.

"You're not going anywhere my dear." He takes Pinkstar away from everyone else and disappears.

**Meanwhile…**

"PinkStar!!!!!" Spiderman said

Batman took out one of his gadgets. " I can't find her,"

" What are we going to do!! We can't leave her!!! The joker will KILL her!!!" Spiderman said screaming at Batman

" I no I no, you don't think I no the joker enough! Just give me a minute!!" Batman said shouting back at Spiderman

Hancock slapped his forehead, " WAIT! Stop arguing I think I have a plan-"

"You? A plan I always thought you were a dumb drunk guy." Magenta said rolling her eyes.

Hancock glared at Magenta, " If you would stop judging people and get to know who they really are then you would know more about me, I'm actually really smart, okay DarkAngel."

DarkAngel looked up, "Yea?"

" I need you to use your powers to track him down can you do that? And I will get PinkStar because I can fly faster then all of you."

DarkAngel started to think she could use the memories again, but only the stronger ones to track him down faster, " I..I guess.. I'll try.." when she said this she went into complete mediatation holding her head again, the images hurting her..

" DarkAngel? Are you-" Batman said looking at her with concern

"Stop don't interrupt her, this is helping us."

DarkAngel, " I FOUND HER she's in an alley way, you find it its not to far from here." She said still panting.

Hancock without saying anything left, everyone followed,

Hancock came and hit the joker and saved PinkStar, Everyone was ready, Joker looked around seeing he was outnumbered and had a bomb and shook it, *to bluff, so he could run* and he ran.

"…Shouldn't we go get him?" Jinx said looking confused.

"No it's surrounded …but he's not going to jail all week, so were keeping an eye out.." Batman said shaking his head. The team went back to HQ. Batman still on the watch out for the Joker..

"Now I see where Robin gets it…" Pinkstar said looking at Batman.

DarkAngel looked at PinkStar then at Batman, " Yea he really gets into work…and you said Robin?"

She looks at DarkAngel, "It's nothing I rather not talk about it, what he done to me is to hard for me to talk about now.." PinkStar said looking away upset.

"Well, PinkStar I think we should go to bed.." She said

" Alright, by the way tell Hancock thanks for the save" PinkStar walks upstairs

DarkAngel looks at Batman, " Bruce, you really need to get some sleep, it can wait till tomorrow."

He sighs " I Can't, what if the Joker spots up, I won't be there, I need to bring him down… DarkAngel go to bed I got this-," Batman was interrupted when the police called him, "You what……… found the body…of the joker?….are you sure? Alright… bring the body here." He hangs up.

" Are you crazy!?! Bringing the Joker's dead body here?!" DarkAngel screamed.

" I need to check it out, it could be fake." Batman said, then the police came in and left the body on the table and put a garbage bag over it… and they went to sleep..

**During the middle of the night…**

Batman heard something and got up, without waking up DarkAngel, he went downstairs, looks around, and went forward to the body, realizing nothing was moving, he turned around to go back to sleep, then the joker grabbed his face and held a knife, Batman punched him in the face and broke free,

The joker rubs his cheek, "ahh never start with that-" Joker said

"You were dead.. He said holding joker by the collar

The Joker laughs insanely "If you tell your friends I'm alive you'll look like a fool, and they'll think your crazy, like me." without Batman noticing The joker attacks Batman, They were on the floor throwing punches and kicks, one trying to hurt the other, Batman kicks the joker off him…then Batman wakes up, panting and looks outside his window, and it said WHY SO SERIOUS? With the joker finishing the last letter, and runs. Batman runs downstairs and the body is gone..

"Joker…" Batman grumbled.


	4. Chapter 4 Cat vs Dog

*reminder some parts you have to watch X0blonde0x3's video on youtube to get it called revenge parts 1-4* *this is DarkAngel and Batman's side, if you want the whole thing watch all four*

Chapter 4

**Cat vs. Dog**

*From where we left off, Joker escaped Batman's clutches, with the police still have no idea that the joker is still alive*

After the Joker escaped, the team hasn't seen him much, this started relationships to start, break, or realize who each other are…

PinkStar and Spiderman left together, Hancock is in his room on the computer researching, Magenta is hiding in her room, Jinx and Terra were in her room talking about things. DarkAngel was on the balcony looking at the sky. Since the Joker's escape Batman become even more distracted from her.

The sun was going down. _Where is he?… He could strain himself from what he's going through..or this is all part of Joker's plan… to make him crazy… I'll call him… see if itll work for the 5th__ time _she rolls eyes and dials his number.

She picks up the answer machine, "Batman..please pick up.. I am worried.. The Joker..you.. And… Just please come home.." She said looking very upset. She hangs up, _I guess I'll look for him, it's the only that's left to do-_

" Hey DarkAngel, you ok?" Terra said with a concern look on her face.

Looks up, and sighs, " Yea..I think I am going to go for a walk…Don't wait up.." She said looking down again, and started to walk. She started to walk into town. _usually he doesn't do this, Bruce please please be alright, I can't have anything happen to you _she sighs_….he'll be alright…his Batman…he can do anything _she smiles _and he can do anything like a powered superhero… Batman is alright.._ she was interrupted when a truck came by her with the joker in it, she gasped, The joker started shooting, DarkAngel blocked it, she jumps in, threatens him with her powers

" WHERE IS HE!?" she screamed.

He laughs and didn't even cringe, " I don't think that was part of the deal." Joker smirks

DarkAngel just got out of hand and threw the joker to the other side of the truck.

He laughs again, "look at you go!" then the joker punches her, she tumbles to the floor, but quickly gets up, and throws him off the truck…….then catches him.

"WHERE IS HE!!?" She said glaring at him.

" well…if you really want to know" he pretended to think, "… an.. You can say old friend? And I made a deal..she would kill Batman for her own reasons…" Joker smirks again.

DarkAngel glares at him.

He laughs" at the old wearhouse..remember?"

DarkAngel leaves, she teleports herself to an alley way, where she heard voices, one was familiar another she never heard of… a women's voice.

" Batman?" she said walking closer to the women and man. And stops when she sees them completely. The women dressed as a cat, slick, hour glass body, with long nails and holds a whip. She thought to herself _Catwoman…_ she only heard stories of her by Batman, he doesn't like to talk about her much, _hmmm wonder why _she rolls eyes before she could think harder about this situation, Catwoman got very close to Batman touching his face and his body, DarkAngel looked astonished, with Batman not even pushing her away, this was hurting her inside her, she wanted to rip them apart, _Batman! What are you thinking!_ she was thinking these words but they just weren't coming out of her mouth, she just stood there completely surprised, unable to look away, and continue watching the scene

Catwoman laughs, " Do you know how long it's been since I've seen your face…… touched your lips"Catwoman stroked his lips, while getting inches closer to Batman's face. DarkAngel got a inch closer.

"Yea for one,…I've changed…and if you've changed..it might be harder to get out of here…" Batman said still not pushing her away, but encouraging her, DarkAngel felt something hit her, something inside when she heard this.

"Well the Joker said I can have you as long as I want.." she rolls her eyes, "as long as I ended it the way he wanted…FORGET YOUR GIRL!" Catwoman took his face and kissed him so passionately, Batman kissing back with her. DarkAngel was screaming inside, she grabbed hold of consciousness, flexed her fist, she couldn't fight crying, she started hysterically crying, she looked at them again…unable to control herself she threw Catwoman to the wall, and bended water a whipped her to the street, Catwoman tried to take out her whip, but DarkAngel was too quick and turned to a wolf and bite her, then chasing her, and stuck her to the wall and forced pain through her, Catwoman fell to the ground and looked at DarkAngel then at Batman.

She smiles" soon Batman soon.." She runs.

DarkAngel looked away, she couldn't stop crying.. Batman looked at her..

"DarkAngel..I-"

" DON'T! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME!!!!" she said screaming at Batman.

" DarkAngel I had to!"

" Yea definitely kissing your enemies is always the way to escape!!!! You don't know how much this hurt Batman!!! It feels like you just ripped my heart out!!! I don't even want to speak to you ever again!" She said while brand new tears came down, when she said those last words.

"DarkAngel you don't understand, I don't love her! I did it just to get away, I know her.."

" A little too well! I can't be with you, if you think when you fight her, instead kiss her! I guess I mean nothing to you! You were probably just using me! You don't love me! You wouldn't even think to kiss another woman! " She falls to the ground and continues to cry, Batman goes to her level.

"DarkAngel please don't say that, I do love you! You are beautiful, a goddess among all other woman, the only women that catches my eye, when were together I can't stay away from you" he touches her face but she moves away, "you don't think me hurting you, doesn't hurt me as well? Seeing you in pain, is giving myself pain, there wasn't any other way DarkAngel, please, I love you" He said still trying to get her attention.

" Batman.. I can't speak to you.." DarkAngel said in a lower tone and flies away. Batman gets up and sighs.. And thinks_ I can't believe I did that.. I don't love Catwoman! I have to show DarkAngel, proved to her completely._ Batman walked the opposite way of DarkAngel, with no emotion at all, he was hurt as badly as DarkAngel is.

_**Meanwhile..**_

Jinx walks in seeing Hancock on the floor,

"…What happened?" She said with a confused expression

He gets up"ouch, what time is it?"

Jinx rolls her eyes, " You can not be left alone!!! Look at this place!!!!! It will take weeks to fix this!!" Jinx pointed her finger at him.

" Ey…before you start ripping your hair out… someone's at the door" he points at the door

Jinx looks over, and glared at the new guy, dreading he would ever come for her again… KidFlash

" what do you want?!" She said putting her hands on her hips,

KidFlash walks forward " That's not a welcoming hello…" he looks around, "doesn't look like you made much progress…" walks closer to her.

" Yea..now that you mention it…thank you for just coming back here to tell me my life isn't good enough for you!" she said sarcastically. Then strikes him with her powers and he falls to the ground.

He gets up, "I came back to tell you-" gets inches away from her face.

She uses her powers again to get him away, "STOP..I can't…JUST STOP OK! My life here started out great..and now.." Jinx said throwing her arms everywhere.

"And now your alone, well..I can fix that.."

Hancock walks over, " Actually you can"

Jinx looks at him, astonished, " NO! HE IS NOT HELPING US!"

"He has to..you good at directions?"

"Give me the people and the place" KidFlash said. And Hancock gave him the directions.

KidFlah ran as fast as he could, still on the look out. KidFlash stops and looks at the directions then at the old factory.

"this looks like the old factory…Magenta?? You in here?" he said slowly opening the door.

She crys, " No..leave me here to die!" KidFlash walks out to Hancock and Jinx.

" She's in here " Kidflash pointed, Hancock runs in there and carries Magenta out,

" Terra was killed" starts hysterically crying. "I …I.. didn't know what to do.." Magenta said crying into Hancocks shirt..

"shhhhh" Hancock hugs Magenta tightly.

" Guys come on we need to find DarkAngel." Jinx said urging them along. They went along, and found DarkAngel at a corner all alone. DarkAngel looks up and looks away embarrassed.

She wipes her tears. "I am fine! Batman is about 4 miles away… in another wearhouse tied to some pole I don't know!" DarkAngel flies back to the HQ. And Kidflash gathered around everyone and brought them to the tower. Once everyone got there they all argued.

"No! what we need to talk about is how Spiderman lied! He killed people!" PinkStar said glaring at Spiderman. Spiderman walks toward her

" HAVE I KILLED ANYONE YET!? HUH!? NO! THAT'S'S WHY I NEVER TOLD YOU!" He said to her face. DarkAngel stood up.

"GUYS! BATMAN KISSED CATWOMAN!" She said pointing at Batman.

"Guys-" Kidflash said trying to get everyone's attention. Batman stood up and faced her.

" How else was I supposed to get out!? We all can't fly!" He said trying to keep his face stern but soft for her.

"Guys!!" KidFlash said louder. Magenta came in the middle of everyone.

" Guys Can't you feel sorry for one minute!!! WE JUST LOST ONE OF OUR TEAM MATES!!!" She said, shaking her head back and forth.

"GUYS!!" KidFlash said even louder. Jinx stood up annoyed with him and the rest of the arguing from everyone.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, and everyone looked and stopped arguing. KidFlash pointed to the door. Where Terra smirked.

" SO…what jail is Catwoman in??" Terra smirked again. Spiderman looked back at Kidflash astonished

" Kidflash welcome to the team" Spiderman patted his shoulder. KidFlash smiles and perks his chest up. Jinx rolls her eyes and sighs.

" Now.. Our problems we need to solve-" Batman started

"HOW MAD DO YOU HAVE TO GET UNTIL YOU BLOW!!?? HUH!!??! HOW MANY LIVES WILL YOU END WHEN YOU DO!!??" PinkStar yelled again at Spiderman. Spiderman looked back at PinkStar

"HAVE YOU EVER HEARD DON'T BELIEVE WHAT YOU HEAR!? HE IS, LIEING! I… ok I killed 3 people" he looks away "but-" he looks back with a begging expression, "that's when I just had my powers!"

She moves away from him, "Now you want to lie right to my face!?" PinkStar glared at him. Batman came in and split them up, and quiet them down.

"Look.. I will take Spiderman into Everyday training..and control him.. You two are solved..next.. Jinx and Kidflash.. You two…" batman looks at them.

Kidflash laughed

Jinx glares at him, " It's not funny… *looks at Batman* I despise him!.. He takes nothing seriously!" Kidflash gets closer to her.

"That's a little harsh.. don't you think?" He said with a bitter expression.

She sighs, " forget it…it's useless…" Jinx said

" No it's not… I get it.. I'll lay of.. But in about two days… you will want me back.. Bit yet.. I am not a dog..so I'm not chasing .." KidFlash looks away from Jinx to Batman.

" Ok..Well I guess were done here now-" Batman said, but DarkAngel gets up and gets in front of him, and gave him a dirty look.

" No we are not!" DarkAngel said pointing her finger at Batman.

He looks down, " I am sorry.." he continues to walk, DarkAngel had an enraged expression on her face.

" NO YOU'RE NOT!!" she pulls him back to look at her, "You tell me the TRUTH!" She said Glaring at him.

He looks at her, grabs one hand "DarkAngel" he touches her face, "I love you and only you, no one, or any other women can change they way I feel about you" When he said this DarkAngel expression changed from enraged to beloved expression. She smiles, she knew he wasn't lying, he meant every word, DarkAngel nodds. Batman smiles back at her. When they were about to kiss they were interrupted when Batman noticed Writing on the walls. The writing said

**What goes up and must come down.. And I'm not talking about karma.**

He looks up, " MOVE!" he directs the team out They moved out to the city, Terra stopped where she found a man.

"Hey! Yo dude.. You ok?" She said with a disquiet expression.

He gets up, " you guys must be the Justice Force."

" Yes we are..who was that guy? That threw you down?" Hancock said walking over.

" His name is the Riddler" superman said, and Batman looks at him

"Well.. We can take it from here thank you.. You sure you ok…? What's your name..?" Spiderman said.

He laughs," you don't get it.. I came here to help you guys..you ever hear of the name.." he perks his chest up "Superman?"

" what powers do you have?" Batman asked.

He flexs muscles "Super Strength..flight.. Indestructible.." He stares at Terra"

She smiles, " what??" Terra said putting her hand on her arm.

"Come on..Lets head back.." Spiderman interrupted

Terra walks near Superman, " I am Terra..Nice to have you on the team.. " she whispered, superman puts her arm around her.

"The pleasure is mine " then Terra had flash backs of the teen titans and Beastboy.. And she walked forward, removing his arm around her… They got to the HQ.. Terra went with Jinx to go shopping for a bit Spiderman took PinkStar to dinner, Hancock, took Magenta to the Park for the night.. Superman, Batman, and DarkAngel stayed at the HQ for the night.

" So, about Terra.." Superman looked at DarkAngel.

She laughs, " I guess I'm a matchmaker here, so you like her, get to know her, shes.. Actually, kind of sensitive to the whole dating thing, it's because of her..old..team.. " DarkAngel shruggs, looking back at Superman.

"Oh.. Well..I just need to get to know her.. So Batman you're the leader here?"

"Oh yes I am.."

"Hmm.. You kept this team in pretty good shape.. I can't wait to work with you, well" he yawns "Time to sleep.." Superman flies to an empty room.

Batman looked at DarkAngel, " DarkAngel.. You do know …with Catwoman.. Meant nothing right?"

She looks back at him, "Yea.. It just hurt a lot.. Seeing my love of my life kiss another… beautiful women….that you used to …love.." she looks away.

He pulls her face over to look at him, "I didn't know what love was until I met you.. And no other women is more beautiful than you, you should know that by now, and know how much I love you," he touches her face "When I saw you hurt like that I couldn't stand myself, I promise I will never do that to you again, I can't bare it."

She smiles, " I believe you.. I love you too.." DarkAngel said looking deep in his eyes.

Batman kisses her, " Let's go to bed, Its late," he holds her hand and walks to the room

DarkAngel changes and jumps in bed, and Batman right after.

She looks at him "Bruce.."

He smiles" shh.." he touches her face, "Just go to sleep, I'll always be next to you" He smiles grabs her closely, and DarkAngel rests her head on his chest.

She yawns " I love you Bruce.. Always and forever.."

He strokes her hair and smiles "I know.."


	5. Chapter 5 a new girl

*Sooo yea just telling you all again on youtube is x0blonde0x3 part of the story if you want to watch it*

Chapter 5-

**A New Girl**

Kaila awoke early around 5 before the sun came up, she was surprised, Bruce was asleep still, she smiled and stroked his face. _I still can't believe I met him_. She gets up and walks downstairs, to get something to drink. Kaila noticed Jinx on the couch, just staring into the darkness.

"Uh, Jinx, you.. Okay?" She said while bringing tea over to her. Jinx turns around.

" Oh… Yea.." she sighs "Fine.. Why are up so early?" Jinx asked and grabbed the cup from Kaila.

" I don't know, just felt like it, and get up before Batman, *laughs* feels great."

She smirks " Yea…" she sighs "you and Batman do have a special bond.."

She looks at her concerned "Jinx.. There's something wrong? Boy troubles??" she said in a girly way.

"No.." She said coldly to her.

"Jinx it's alright to express your feeli-"

" To what!? I don't have to express anything!" She said yelling at Kaila.

"shhhh, people are sleeping Jinx," Kaila said putting her hand on her shoulder.

" I'm sorry, I.. I.. I don't there's a lot of stuff I'm thinking about right now.."

" Like..?"

Jinx looks at her, not knowing where to start, " I.. I really don't want to talk about it right now… when I know, what is really is going on… ok I'm going to get some sleep before Batman yells at me for being too tired " she smirks.

Kaila smiles " Yea you should, I'll see you later today, maybe we can go somewhere later with Pinkstar and everyone? Girls night out?" Kaila shrugged.

" Maybe if I'm up to it… Ok bye…" Jinx walks up stairs. Kaila notices the sun coming up, and walks outside and watches it, _this is beautiful_. She sighs. Bruce comes behind her and hugs her. " Good morning beautiful. Why are you up this early, is everything alright?"

" Yea, everything is fine, just wanted to watch the sunset I guess " Bruce smiles and looks at her then at the sunrise.

" It's beautiful, isn't it?"

" yes.. It is.. I can see why you do this every morning.."

He laughs and looks back at her"…….. But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and you are the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon." He smiles. She looked at him and blushed, using one of Shakespeare's quote to describe her beauty.

She blushes, " somebody's been reading, I didn't know you read Romeo and Juliet, you don't seem like you would-"

"Seem to like tragic love stories, I feel were making one right now" he smiles, "what I just said describes what I see in you," he touches her face and laughs "I could pick out any quote from any book, but still think they won't be good enough for you." Kaila turned bright red..

" Shut up" She joked, "I can see now why Romeo and Juliet got married after only meeting for 5 days, because of true love.."

" Let's stop talking about Romeo and Juliet, and talk about us, our love story" he smiles and holds her and kisses her, and runs his hands through her hair "Bruce then lets go. " Let's go back in, I.. no surprise have work."

" Yea.. As always" she looks away, "then they were interrupted when Hancock came in

" Man!! Yes we have Pancakes! Come on! Hurry!!" he jerks his arm to call them back in, they follow Hancock in, Bruce goes downstairs right away, Kaila looks around and there was no sign of PinkStar.

" Where's PinkStar?" Kaila asked.

" Where do you think? Making out with Spiderman probably.." Magenta said rolling her eyes.

" Oh.. Well hanging out with Spiderman could have been a better answer.."

" I thought you wanted to know the truth?" She said sourly.

" Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed " Terra said. Before they could sit down for Breakfast. Batman came in and said there was an urgent problem.

" Call, PinkStar and Spiderman back, There is a kidnap. This is urgent they can't be LATE!" He said loudly.

"Guess so did Batman." Terra mumbled to Kaila joked. Kaila smiled and punched her lightly. Batman glares at Terra. Kaila gets up and changes into DarkAngel, she came back down and PinkStar and Spiderman were back.

He walks around. " Keep your eyes open for any clues-" Batman turned around

" Oh.." Hancock opened his mouth

"My." KidFlash did the same

"God.." Superman finished. The girls look over and see a brunette goddess at the door, all the guys run over to her, the girls opened their mouths in shock.

" It's high school all over again.." Terra broke the silence

" Hey.. I am Spiderman..what's-" Spiderman said trying to show off to her but was interrupted.

" I am Batman!!! I hope-" Batman said pushing Spiderman, but was interrupted too.

" I am… I am.." Hancock said trying to get the words out of his mouth. Jinx comes running over.

" Who are you!?" Jinx said pointing at her. Superman gets in between Jinx and the girl.

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that!!" Superman said yelling at Jinx. Magenta pushes threw them.

"Who are you!!" Magenta bellowed.

She laughs" Take it easy… I am Eternal.. You guys must be the Justice Force…Heard a lot about you guys.." the beautiful blond said still smiling at everyone she looked at.

"You have a place to stay?" KidFlash smirked, Jinx glared at him.

She sighs " No…Something… happened with my old team.. I control the power..of.. Love.. And" She coughs, ".. That's it." She said looking away from everyone and stopped smiling.

"Stay with us!!! We aren't doing anything today!!" Batman said smiling and getting closer to Eternal, DarkAngel pushed him back.

"The Riddler!?!!" DarkAngel said giving him a piercing look.

"She's getting slapped" Jinx mumbled to the group of girls.

"be nice!!! She seems… I don't know.. Friendly..Just promise me guys.. We wil be friendly." Pinkstar smiled. They go out to town and search for the Riddler, its been 3 hours later searching for him.

" Obviously he's not here," Hancock crossed his arms.

"Why does this always happen!" Batman screamed DarkAngel touch his shoulder.

" Calm down, let's get back to the HQ, we'll look for him tomorrow." DarkAngel said to the team, and Batman, the whole team looked at Batman for the ok.

" Fine.." They headed back. It was 11. Eternal went to a room.

Eternal closes the door, " I am going to sleep.. Don't bother waking me up." Eternal yelled outside.

" She seems really nice." Kidflash said.

" A little too nice and perfect." Jinx mumbled.

KidFlash rolls his eyes, " Whatever Jinx I'm going to bed too see you guys in the morning." stomps upstairs.

" ehh us too, night guys." Superman, Terra, Hancock, and magenta head upstairs.

" She..does seem a little too perfect." PinkStar said to DarkAngel.

" And what's wrong with that?" Batman said.

" No one that perfect.." DarkAngel said looking away from him.

" You are.." Spiderman said to PinkStar. PinkStar smiled and blushed.

" uhmm." Batman coughed.

" Oh sorry, yea but it's not a bad thing to be perfect." He yawns, "I.." yawns again, "ok I'm going to bed" He kissed PinkStar on the cheek, "night I love you." walks upstairs.

" Night love, DarkAngel let's talk about this tommrow when we know more about her." She smiles, "Night guys!!" Flies upstairs.

" Well, I agree with PinkStar let's leave this off tomorrow, but you know that love power she got there is really powerful." Batman chuckled.

" sure.." She looks away, "Let's go to bed." DarkAngel started to walk upstairs.

" I can't, working, have to get stuff for Eternal, you know like the usual.."

"when will you ever stop doing work?" DarkAngel rolls her eyes.

" Well.. I can't… it's hard to explain it's really important" Batman shrugged

" Whatever Bruce.." She gives him a cold stare and goes to bed.

An hour later. DarkAngel heard banging down stairs. She tried ignoring it because she thought it was fluffy pink ball walking around, she tossed and turned in the bed finally she got up to see what was going on. When she got halfway down the stairs she heard Eternal's Voice.

She walks into the kitchen, "what's that banging!??" She walks over "Eternal you ok?" DarkAngel blasts through the door, She looked up and was astonished at what she saw. A figure on a table straped down..she stepped forward when the body lunged upward.. She backed up.. When she heard someone.. Behind her.

The man puts his hand on Eternal, " Isn't it beautiful.. The dark side of an angel…just fascinating.." The Riddler said.

She steps forward, "what's wrong with her?!!! She's.." DarkAngel said looking at Eternal confused.

He laughs and walks around "What day is referred to as the best day…but yet no one wants it to happen?" The riddler said. DarkAngel was confused, it was a riddle, then she got it. " Yes the day you die.. She controls that.." He laughs "you'll get his one.. You ever heard of the Grim reaper?" Riddler said getting close to her face. DarkAngel threw him out the door, Riddler gets up and looks at DarkAngel then at Eternal, and leaves. DarkAngel looked at the time it was 4:50, she didn't know what to do for Eternal, she chose to get PinkStar. She runs to PinkStar and wakes her up. And told her the whole scene she just saw of Eternal.

" I didn't know what to do.. So I just blasted him threw the door.. Her nick name is the grim reaper?" DarkAngel said looking at PinkStar concerned.

"You Talk to Batman about this?"

"Yea..but all he cares about is using her to her advantage… he is always concerned about work.." DarkAngel said looking away from her. Batman comes in.

" Okay, I got the papers- Hey PinkStar what are you doing up?" Batman said looking at PinkStar.

"Uhm..nothing.. You know… BYE!" Runs out

DarkAngel just rolls her eyes stressing out, with the amount of work they have to figure out with Eternal, and Batman was just going on, and on about the city.

He puts down the papers, " Alright..let's get to work-" Bruce smiles.

She throws paper on the floor, "STOP I can't.. I don't want to work!" she bellowed

Gives her a confused expression "Come on..this is a big deal-"

" Right now everything is too you.." She mumbles "except for me.. But when.." She sighs "other women come around.." she stops, she's letting out to much of her feeling and thoughts she had, she was seriously stressing

" Excuse me" he gets up, ".. I don't ..you can't expect me to.. Well.. I really can't talk about this right now.." Batman said reading her face.

She sighs, "when can you? Why is work so important to you, especially more important then me .." DarkAngel said

"I Don't know, it's really hard to explain, also I don't know how too." Batman said looking away ashamed of himself.

She pulls his face to her and smiles "Just..Follow.. Me" She kisses him and wrapped her arms around him, but he wasn't kissing back, he pulled away. she looked away and a tear ran down her cheek _That's it he really doesn't love me, because obviously he still loves other women.. _Batman read her face and read that thought.

" No.. don't cry.. I just wanted to give you something that would show how much I love you, DarkAngel you don't get how much I love you, and you don't get that no women catches my eyes, I love you and only you, please get that in your stubborn head" He laughs and kisses her back real quick "here" he gives her a Necklace with a bat on it "Do you like it? .. I was going to give it to you..but I thought you would think it was stupid.. This is why I came in here, not for the work, I'm sorry for the hard time.. By the way, nothing is more important then you, I'm sorry, I hate hurting you-"

She smiles, " Stop.. I get it, I'm sorry I ride you all the time" She puts on the necklace and touches it "I love it, and I love you, I should stop being to jealous too, it's not your fault," she touches his hand "I trust you, Let's just forget this little argument, I was just stressing out about Eternal.. Bruce.. Thank you.."

" What argument?" Batman said leaning in for a kiss.

"Exactly.. " They share a kiss for a long time on the bed until they were interrupted by Spiderman running in.

"She's going crazy!!!"

" Eternal!!" DarkAngel yelled running downstairs. Bruce Glares at Spiderman. Spiderman smirks.

" Sorry.." Spiderman shrugs. They run downstairs, where Eternal was strapped down.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Eternal screamed.

He pulls out a needle, "Hold still.." Hancock injects her, trying to calm her down.

She screams, "PLEASE STOP!" Eternal said, Hancock releases. "Everyone out.." Everyone left but the girls.. DarkAngel went closer..

"What's wrong with you?" Magenta said looking up and down at Eternal.

"…I can't control it.. But now I can.. It's morning ..right? 5 am?" Eternal said trying to find a clock around the room.

" Why do you tie yourself up?" Terra said.

She looks away, " I don't want to hurt anyone…" Eternal said, DarkAngel looked at her.

" Why are you called the grim reaper?" Pinkstar stared at Eternal.

She sighs, " because I oure them toward me.. Instead of making them love me.. I surrond them with what they hate and slowly.. They die.." she looks away, and tear ran down her cheek.

"When did you get this power?" Jinx asked.

"Born with it… I was left on the top of a cloud and a godess named Irina took me to down to earth.. She gave me the power of love.." All the girls looked at her like she was crazy.

"When do you fully change into your other side?" DarkAngel said and getting closer

"soon.. I then loose all control and I just let go into the good side…"

She looks at her confused, "you make it sound so easy" Terra said

"Well right now.. I may seem like a angel.. That's what Irina wanted to happen.. She beieves one day a new angel will help me threw.." Eternal said, Terra helped her out of the ropes.

"DarkAngel.." PinkStar said looking at DarkAngel, DarkAngel looked up confused _are they stupid, I'm not even close to being an Angel how can I teach her to control her dark side if I.. _DarkAngel thought.

"No! I am not the one is supposed to be her teacher? Are you kidding!!??" DarkAngel screamed.

"Well it doesn't have to be just you? It can be all of us.. PinkStar can help me with flight.. You can help me with Emotions-" Eternal said to PinkStar and DarkAngel.

"I can show you control!" Terra said running over to her.

"I can help you with your "Grim reaper" powers if that's what you call them?" Magenta crossed her arms.

"Sounds great!! Jinx would you mind showing me negative energy?" Eternal turned to Jinx.

"Yea.. Can I talk to you alone please?" Jinx pulled her outside.

"Yea sure..you okay?"

No… I know this is bad to admit now.. But I wanted you to help me.. I think I am in love with Kidflash.." She looks away ashamed.


	6. Chapter 6 True love is bad or good?

Chapter 6

**The Riddler**

Two days later, DarkAngel sat down on her bed exhausted from training Eternal all day, she collapses on the bed. _This is taking a lot out of me, I can't even control my emotions most of the time,_ Batman walks in.

" Oh sorry, was I bothering you? I just needed to get some research.."

She sighs, and smiles at him "No not at all just thinking.." She said putting her head on her hands. Batman sits down near her.

"about?" he said looking at her.

" Nothing.. Something I can never express to anybody " She sighs, and looks away,

" DarkAngel, you can tell me anybody you know that" He said touching her face.

" Batman.. I know.. " She sighs and thinks,_ it won't happen Kaila, your with him now that's all that matters_.. She smiles "Never mind, it's seriously nothing" She holds his hand "I would tell you anything if there was anything wrong" She smiles again.

He smiles back, "Alright.. I believe you.. I-" he was interrupted when he heard a scream and the alarm, they both ran down stairs.

"Where's Eternal?" Batman looked around.

" I don't know.. The Riddler was looking for her and then took Jinx.. she's probably in her room.." Kidflashed looked away.

"She's not there…" DarkAngel shrugged. Spiderman walked in the middle of everybody.

"Split up! Kidflash take them to find Jinx.. Batman and I will lead to find Eternal!" Spiderman said while pointing to everyone.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"LET ME GO!!!!" She breaks free, "You will leave Eternal Alone!." Jinx said screaming to his face.

"Don't you see…when she finds true love..she will become the worst she could ever be I am nearly saving her.." the riddler smirks.

"That's a lie" She looks away "She would of told us!"

"Yes…well it's not like she lied.. She told you about her angel and how she wanted to find a new angel but when it was time-"

"She becomes… evil..like you… that's why you want her..now.. I just… can't believe it" She looks at him, then looks down disappointed

"It's called reading between lines..but look… I'll do a nice thing… I predict her love will come tomorrow-"

"Tomorrow!?" Jinx gasped.

"If you give me the girl in 2 days.. You get to keep her love.. He will be a great addition to your team.. I am not that bad eh?" The Riddler smirks.

"That doesn't sound bad at all.. You got yourself a deal.. I'll be off now..?" Jinx started to walk away.

He grabs her wrist, "Now.. To secure this deal" He cuts her wrist "That'll remind her." Jinx gasped and stares at her wrist when they were interrupted by Kidflash.

He throws the riddler and runs jinx out of the warehouse "Are you ok?!!" he said grabbing her wrist lightly.

She pulls back wrist and looks at him "Yeah..yeah.. I am fine.. Where's Eternal?"

"They didn't find her.. Do you know where she is?"

She looks down, "Yeah.. Go back to the HQ… I'll bring her home.." She started to walk, and thought where Eternal would go, then she thinks _clouds…_ she looks up and sees a little pink and white girl Up there, she called Eternal, the girl looked down.

" Jinx!-" She said excitingly.

" Your "true love" is coming tomorrow… and I sold you to the Riddler for your "true love"" Jinx said giving her a nasty look.

"Why would you do that!!" Eternal started screaming at her.

"What you think that I would let you stay with us when your evil? Don't think I did something bad, because I was helping the team!" Jinx screaming back.

"Jinx who told you this?… when I meet him.. Helps me.. He is the antidote to me.. I will no longer have the night switch." She said in a softer voice.

"But… the Riddler told me…" She said looking at her with a confused expression

"Jinx what did you do!!!" She said screaming at her again.

"I..I promise! I Didn't know!! And you can just stay with us.. No big deal!?" Jinx said shrugging sheepishly.

She grabs her wrist, Jinx flinches "NO I can't! How could you do this to me!!! This is all I ever wanted and you ruined it!" She flies away.

Jinx flies home, trying to give Eternal sometime to cool off. When she walked in everyone stared at her.

" Where is she!?" PinkStar said running to her.

"Calm down, she's out cooling off she's fine, she'll be back tonight." Jinx she said walking away from everyone to her room.

" What's her problem?" DarkAngel said looking at PinkStar.

"I don't know but give her time to cool off too, they probably had a fight.." Batman said.

" Ugh, I hate drama, blahh," Hancock said rolling his eyes.

It's been hours later and Eternal return home and went into her room. She went to sleep

_**Next day**_

There was a crash in Eternal's room, PinkStar runs in to see if she was alright.

"Eternal you-" PinkStar stopped and stared at the stranger.

The man gets up "Sorry… Ummm…" He picks up a piece of the ceiling "Do we need to call someone" the stranger smirked. Everyone came running in to see what was going on.

" EYYYYY! YO IT'S MY MAN TORCH!" Hancock ran over and high fived him.

"That's what you are… you come through our roof… and you call yourself a torch? This should be fun…" PinkStar said.

He scratches head, "I guess?" The stranger shrugged. Eternal runs over to him excitingly.

"Hi! I am Eternal!"

"Hey.. Torch is it? Well I am Superman.. Hear your already on the team.. Congrats." Superman interrupted Eternal. Hancock runs out to get something to drink.

He looks at the whole team "Hey thanks.. Umm.. Eternat right? Nice meeting you, I guess? YO HANCOCK WAIT UP!" Torch said.

She looks away and sighs, "It's Eternal.. He doesn't even notice the spell.." Eternal walks away.


	7. Chapter 7 Forever

*Go on Youtube to see X0blonde0x3's side of story!!! HINT because you'll get it if you watch her version, this is my side.*

Chapter 7

_**Forever**_

Next day,

Morning

DarkAngel gets up and gets dressed. Batman looks up.

" What's the matter?" Batman asked as he got up to hug her.

" We need a team meeting, come on get dressed you're the leader here, we have lots of problems remember? Also telling the team that were moving to New York City? You're the one who is always worried about work how come your not now?"

" Well, you always scold at me for being to busy, and having no time for you, and I'm trying to cut down on work for you, but now that you said that we do need a team meeting" He laughs, "Find Eternal, we especially need to talk to her." Batman kisses her forehead and walks downstairs. As he walked downstairs DarkAngel grabbed her cape and ran to Jinx's room.

"Well Where's Eternal?" DarkAngel said coldly to Jinx knowing what she did to Eternal.

She looks up disappointed with the greeting "She is Probably in her room… But I'm sorry I didn't know!" Jinx begged.

She rolls eyes "I am done with this!!! This team has more problems then anyone could imagine!" DarkAngel said leaving Jinx in the dust to find Eternal. "Eternal?"

" Yes?" Eternal sobbed.

She walks in and closes the door and smiles, "We are having a team meeting" DarkAngel said sitting next to Eternal.

Eternal sighs "Okay… I'll be down in a minute.." Eternal said wiping her eyes.

DarkAngel looks at her confused "You okay?"

"Fine. Go ahead… I'll meet you down there.." Eternal pointed to the door.

She gets up "Bring Torch down too… if you can..he never shows up to these things."

She sighs again, "Fine.." Eternal said turning her back to DarkAngel. DarkAngel looks at her for a second then continues to walk out.

"Eternal Hurry up!!!" Torch said banging on her door. Eternal gets up and runs out.

"HI Torch!!!" Eternal said blissfully.

He rolls eyes "You seriously got to stop calling me that!!! I don't mess up your name Eternas."

She Sighs and looks away disappointed, "It's Eternal.."

" Yeah Whatever." Torch said coldly and walks down stairs, Eternal follows slowly.

Everyone came into the main room.

" Some People I am not saying any names-" Batman said but was interrupted.

"JINX!!!" Hancock blurted out.

Kidflash hits Hancock "He said no names!!!!" KidFlash glared at Hancock.

Torch smacks KidFlash, "Man, Shut up" Torch replied back.

"Don't tell him to shut up!!! You barely know him!!!" Terra Interrupted.

Jinx sighs "Stop Fighting!" Jinx begged.

Magenta glares at Jinx, "You shouldn't be talking this is all your fault!" Magenta yelled.

DarkAngel gets up. "GUYS!!! Anyone who wants to sit here and cry about who did the wrong thing they don't deserve to be on a team, SO THERE'S THE DOOR!" DarkAngel bawled. The whole team went silent.

" Now, okay… We are leaving here.. We are moving our HQ to a safer location… New York.." Batman said.

"When?" Spiderman asked.

" 4 hours… Get packing.." DarkAngel replied. Everyone gets up and walks to there rooms to pack. DarkAngel and Batman walk to there room, DarkAngel shuts the door.

She sighs "So were really leaving … Gotham?" DarkAngel looks up at Batman.

"I guess so… we have to.. I don't want to, I had so many memories here…" He smiles, "WE had so many memories here." Batman laughed and kissed DarkAngel, They kissed passionately and fall on the bed.

She laughs "Won't you miss it here? This is harder on you then it is on me.." Darkangel said.

He rolls on top of her and looks at her, "When I'm with you I don't care where I will be, whether it be in Gotham, New York, Tokyo, I don't care if I had so many memories here, they aren't as good then being with you" He smiles and continues to kiss her passionately.

She takes a break to breath "Shouldn't ..we.. Pack?" DarkAngel Said panting.

He laughs, "Later.. I rather do this.." He kisses her and strokes her legs, DarkAngel giggles, and kisses him back. Batman strokes her back, then he gently started to take off her Shirt.

She stops and looks at him "What.. What are you doing?"

He looks at her "I .. I just thought, this could be one last memory here at Gotham."

She blushes and smiles "well.." She kisses him, "Lets make this a great memory.." They continue to kiss, and he took off her shirt and pants, and started to kiss her neck, But her eyes become red and horrible images flash through her head, she screams and gets up.

"What's Wrong!?" Batman got up and looked at her.

"I… I.. I'm sorry.. This isn't the time" A tear ran down her cheek, Batman runs over to her and holds her.

" What is wrong? There's something your not telling me." Batman said stroking her hair to calm her down. DarkAngel looks up at Batman, and cries into his chest.

She wipes tears, "Bruce… I.. I-" They were interrupted when they heard a crash come out of PinkStar's room.

He Places DarkAngel on the bed "Get dressed someone's here" He pulls on pants and his amour and runs out.

" Why do I have to be like this! It's ruining my life!" She Gets up and gets dressed, and runs out to see what is going on.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Spiderman-" Batman was interrupted when he heard a crash in the room.

Spiderman throws Robin to the floor "You go near her you'll die!!! You hear me!!!" Spiderman Screamed at Robin.

Robin glares at Spiderman "I can't Promise you anything!" Robin Replied back.

Batman pulls Spiderman away from Robin "Robin, I never said anything from your change in team back from a while ago, but look at you" Batman said looking up and down at Robin.

He laughs, "Your team is falling apart, while mine is growing. You maybe running away, but look at what that makes you, a coward." Robin smirks.

He glares at Robin, "We are not running from you, we are doing what's right for the team, and Eternal." Batman gritted his teeth.

Robin takes a step closer "Well you need to keep a close eye on your other teammates… and Eternal… is long gone." Robin smirked again

"You will never touch any of my teammates!!" Batman Screamed at Robin.

He smirks "Well I might not right now.. But I know who did."

Spiderman holds him by his shirt "What did you do!?" Spiderman screamed in his face.

"The Riddler didn't plan on such an early arrival, but he heard from a source that you were leaving… Eternal was nearly off guard." Spiderman lets go of Robin and Robin runs out and leaves, all of them run to Eternal's room, and realize Robin is right, Eternal is gone. All of them look at each other worried.

" We can't leave now… We will leave her behind.." Terra said

PinkStar looks away "Yes we can!! We have to!!" PinkStar said

He shakes his head "No we can't! We can't just leave her." Superman said

"We will search… Everyone spilt up." Batman said pointing to directions. Everyone followed a specific direction. DarkAngel went north and started to walk alone. _Ruined a special night, and now going to lose a special teammate, I have such bad luck_ she was interrupted when she say a catlike thing crawl near her _this could make me feel better_

" Meoooowww" Catwoman smirked at DarkAngel.

DarkAngel wields her powers "I am surprised you showed… I would think you would be running away by now."

She looks at the necklace "Nice Necklace… what he gave that to you.." She laughs.

"I would laugh too if I was jealous of you, but I would never be jealous of coughing up a fur ball," DarkAngel smirked.

" At least I don't chase my tail for pleasure.. You are embarrassing to be with.. No wonder he came to me."

She growls "I would take a step back pussycat." DarkAngel shows her, her Wolf teeth.

Catwoman laughs "You don't scare me.. But Batman maybe turned off by your furry man paws."

She shows more of her wolf teeth "Your nearly a kitten.." And uses her telekinesis on her, Catwoman falls to the ground, but quickly gets up and flips backwards, and punches and kicks DarkAngel, DarkAngel uses a force to dodge it, she then throws a huge light pole and hits Catwoman with it, which causes Catwoman to fly into the air and land in a pile of Cat litter, DarkAngel Starts Laughing and walks back to the team. The team found nothing after 3 hours. They return home to search on satellite. Hancock went up to Magenta's room.

"knock, knock, Magenta?" Hancock said trying to looking into the eye hole.

She opens the door, "Hey .. What's up?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure.." Magenta lets him in.

He sits down "Umm… How do I say this…." Hancock said scratching his head and chin

She laughs "Please don't tell me your trying to tell me-" Magenta said looking at him.

"I Love You." Hancock said dead serious.

She gives him a Serious expression "Hancock.. This isn't the time.. The teen titans want to take us down, the Riddler took our teammate.. Why now?" Magenta said shrugging.

" But what if those things effects us" He holds her hands "I don't want us to end with us being.." Hancock looked away.

"What's wrong with being friends!?" Magenta glared at Hancock.

He backs up, "Your saying you don't.." Hancock looks away again.

"I do.. But…" Magenta looked down.

Hancock smiles "then there's nothing to worry about"

_**Meanwhile…**_

Eternal calls Torch "Please… I am in this wearhouse.. He had me wired.. I broke free he-" Eternal screamed.

"Eternal!!?" Torch screamed into the phone. The Riddler hangs up the phone.

"Batman!! Trace this call! It was Eternal!!!" Torch said running to Batman. Batman traces it for him, before Batman could plan it out, Torch was gone, to search for Eternal.

"Eternal.." Torch looks at her.

She screams, "TORCH WATCH OUT!!!" Eternal points. The Riddler laughs and throws bombs everywhere and runs, the warehouse started to shake and spread with fire.

Torch picked her up and carried her out of the warehouse.

"Are you okay?" Torch said looking at her.

"Torch….?"

"I prefer Thunder.."

"You saved me.." tears ran down her cheeks.

"Ummm.. Yeah.. Don't make this emotional please.. I just floated you out of a building…"

She looks around "where's the Riddler?" Eternal asked.

" He escaped… the whole building fell down…"

She giggles "And I'm alive because you saved me…" She blushed.

He sighs and rolls his eyes "I am taking you home.." Thunder grabs Eternal and throws her on his back, and they fly back to the HQ. while Batman called everyone down for another team meeting.

"Guys.. Get ready for battle.." Batman said sternly.

"Why!!?" PinkStar looked at Batman. Spiderman turned her around to look at him.

"We are being attacked…" Spiderman looked down.

"By who?" Terra asked.

"The Teen titans.." DarkAngel said. They were interrupted when Robin Smashes the door down.

" Round 2 Spiderman" Robin grinned.

" Justice Force… Meet the Teen Titans.." Batman said looking at his whole team.


	8. Chapter 8 the fight, the special night?

Chapter 8

The Fight

There The Justice Force faced the Teen Titans. They never faced another team before, now they have to fight for their lives against the good side, what imbalance. Hancock glances back and forth at Batman and Robin who were glaring at each other ready to kill each other any second.

" This is all wrong! We can't fight them.. They think we are the bad guys!" Hancock said flaying his arms in the air toward Batman.

Cyborg smirks " Hancock.. Out of all the people, I didn't think you would be scared.." Cyborg said folding his arms across his chest.

Superman steps forward "We are not scared!" Superman defended.

" Batman.. Don't do this." PinkStar said with a begging expression, but before Batman could say anything, Robin interrupted.

"TEEN TITANS GO!" Robin bellowed, the Titans attack. PinkStar threw star bolts everywhere toward the titans. Robin attacked DarkAngel, Cyborg right behind him ready to Blow her any second. Terra lifted rocks in the air and hit Robin, Robin quickly got up and used his gadget which exploded at Terra, Beastboy pinned her to the ground, Terra used her powers and got him off of her. Batman helped Terra up, Beastboy transformed into a wolf and attacked Batman, Batman fell trying to fight off Beastboy. Terra threw a rock at Beastboy, but Cyborg interrupted and used his sonic boom, Terra dodged it and threw a rock which hit Cyborg to the ground. Meanwhile… PinkStar then went to Raven and attacked her, Spiderman tried to help but Raven attacked him, and hit the ground hard. PinkStar ran over to Spiderman touching his chest, " Peter.. They're going to kill us both.." Robin pushed PinkStar away from Spiderman.

Robin holds the blade to her "Take another step venom and see what happens.." Robin threatened. He was interrupted when Superman jumps on Robin's back and Beastboy tackles him to the ground. He then slips the Kryptonite beneath Superman. (Can not get it out no matter what) The Justice force watched the Kryptonite take hold of Superman making him so weak, Terra ran over to him and threw rocks toward the titans warning them to stay away.

"SUPERMAN!!!!!!!!!!" Terra said hysterically. PinkStar ran over also.

"Terra!!! I am soo Sorry!!! I-" Pinkstar Started to cry, and grabbed Terra's shoulders.

She moves and went down on her knees to Superman "Superman….Please.." She grabs his hand and puts it on her face. "Stay awake…" Terra started Hysterically crying.

" Terra I am fine..Please.. Don't cry." Superman Gave her a half smile and takes his other hand and gently grabs her face.

Terra Stares at him "You're not okay!!! You're bleeding.." Terra ran her hand down to the wound, her hands started to shake.

" Please Terra I don't want you to cry.." Superman trying to get her attention away from the wound.

Terra looks at him, " I am ready.. I don't want anyone but you… please don't leave me." Terra said trying to catch a breath.

" I love you.. But I can't hold on forever." Terra opened her eyes big, and shakes her head.

She holds his hand, "Look! It's Spiderman and Batman, they'll save you..please! Hold on!!!"

He shakes his head "We both know what will eventually happen. I am sorry." he leans into her and kisses her cheek one last time and closes his eyes.

She stares at him "SUPERMAN!! PLEASE!" there's no answer "Don't.." There's no answer "Please don't go.." Terra fell on Superman crying hysterically. Beastboy walked over to her.

" Terra…" Beastboy said with an apologetic expression.

She turns around "WHAT!! ARE YOU GOING TO KILL ME!! PLEASE DO!" Terra screamed.

He looks down "Terra no.."

" ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU CAME FOR!?" Terra got up and screamed at him.

Cyborg looks at Robin "Robin this whole thing got out of hand!"

Robin stands over Superman "I am not ashamed.. I am disappointed it was the wrong person. Titans… retreat, we won this battle." Robin glares at PinkStar and Batman, he starts to leave. Spiderman ran toward Robin.

PinkStar holds Spiderman back "Please.. I don't want to cause anything else!" PinkStar said to Spiderman.

He breaks away, "Robin.. What will it take for this to be settled…" Robin turned around and looked at Spiderman who gave him an angry expression.

He smirks and looks at PinkStar, "Pinkstar." Robin said.

Spiderman looks at her "Deal." He pushes PinkStar to the titans. The Justice force gasped.

She glares at him "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!!??" PinkStar screamed.

He glares at her "doing what's best for the team!! Don't think of yourself!" he crossed his arms. PinkStar looks at him shocked, then looks away and starts to walk toward Robin.

"I am sorry Robin.. I made a mistake." Looks away from Robin. Robin smiles and leads PinkStar to the rest of the team and they walk away. Justice Force looked down and walked back to their HQ with their heads down. They all sit in the meeting room not speaking at all.

Hancock breaks the silence "How did that just happen!!" Hancock shook his head.

Spiderman looks away "We don't need to worry about them anymore."

Terra comes into the meeting room, I'm leaving." DarkAngel got up and walked toward Terra.

" We want you to come back…" DarkAngel said with a half smile, they were interrupted when a new face came into view.

" Hey Terra, you ready… WOAH!! Nice place!!!" Justice Force looked at her she was different, she had wolf ears, a wolf tail, wolf teeth, and the most majestic eyes they ever seen, she was a werewolf. Batman gets up to greet her.

" Hi, I'm Batman.. Who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry.. I'm Nakita.. I thought there was 12 of you?" Nakita looks at the justice force.

Thunder coughs "we gave one up.. And one died.. And now Terra is leaving so that's 3 people.." Thunder shrugged.

She Looks away "oh well… My brother is looking for a team.. You guys need-" Nakita was interrupted.

Hancock Gets up "YES!" Hancock screamed.

She laughs "Devon!!! He's really shy.." Devon walks in, you can definitely tell they are related, both have wolf tail, wolf ears, teeth, both werewolves.

"…Your…" Devon said shyly.

"Justice Force?" Spiderman shrugged trying to get him to talk.

"Umm yea…" He blushes "I wanted this moment, my whole life.." Devon turned red from embarrassment.

"Look.. Can me and Nakita go..?" Terra said coldly.

"Yea.. Remember.. Keep in touch." DarkAngel smiled. Devon runs to Nakita.

"Wait for me!" Devon said, DarkAngel runs to Devon.

"Hey wait Devon..You want to.. Stay for awhile.. We could really use you..?" DarkAngel shrugged at him and smiled.

"Yea!!! Of course!!" Devon said excitedly and Smiled back at her.

Batman gives Nakita and Devon a communicator "Welcome to the Justice Force." Batman nods at them. Nakita smiles and leaves with Terra. Devon joins the meeting team, and the team goes back to their problems.

"What are we doing.. We just lost to another team!" DarkAngel said running her hand through her hair.

"And we lost our teammate to them" Magenta shook her head.

" And Terra left!" Kidflash said.

"And Superman-" Hancock looked away.

" I know what we're going to do.." Batman said, the team went silent.

" Finally.." DarkAngel smirks.

" I called in allies… They'll help us." The team looked confused, but before they could ask any questions they were interrupted by a black cat.

"Ha! Batman… so I hear your down on a team.." Catwoman said getting inches closer to him, DarkAngel gets in front and growls. She laughs "I'm not here for you puppy dog.. Your lucky I'm even here.. I was going to use it as an advantage"

"Now what!?!" Spiderman said confusedly.

"I've gathered in some old friends.. Just always be on your toes.." Catwoman smirks, she leaves. DarkAngel rolls her eyes, just then allies headed in the HQ.

" Hey Batman.. This is your team?" the girl said who had blue hair, green eyes, and a purple cape.

"Yes, this is welcome… your rooms are ready for you, here" Batman hands out room numbers to the new members.

"Thank you" Flare smiles and walks upstairs to her room, the two others walked together to the boy's room.

"So… are you FrostAngel? With the whole ice powers and stuff..? Kinda matches your name.. " the boy laughed

"Yes I am" FrostAngel smiles and puts out her hand.

The boy shakes her hand "I'm roomed right next to you…" the boy shrugged.

"That's cool.. You are.. Shadow right? Ghost powers and everything? Kinda matches your name," She laughs. "well Flare is on the other side of mine, if you would like to know her also" Flares walks to them, Shadow waves, she stops.

"Hi…Where is… Devon?" Flare asked.

"Oh that's the wolf kid… he's in his room.. He doesn't talk much." Shadow shrugged again. DarkAngel walks to them.

"Hey guys, you can either go start unpacking or go meet the rest of the team.. Thanks a lot" DarkAngel smiles and starts to walk away.

ForstAngel Grabs her shoulder to pull her forward "wait… umm… Batman didn't tell us what we would be facing…" FrostAngel looks down.

"Don't worry… it's this old team, and some other villains.. But I think we got it down.. We have our plan and so far.. Its working." DarkAngel smiled again. FrostAngel looks up and smiles back, DarkAngel leaves.

"I Hear it's the Teen Titans… you know the one with that blonde girl on it… there was so much drama." Flare whispered to FrostAngel.

"Wow.. Do you think they're tough.. I'm not much of a valiant fighter.." FrostAngel whispered back.

"Nah.. I hear there only good fighters are the blonde girl and her boyfriend" Shadow said, Spiderman blasts in.

"First of all.. You guys should be in your rooms unpacking..2nd of all.. That blonde girl.. Has a name" Spiderman said coldly to them.

"Oh..Sorry.." Flare blushed.

"Yea, and her name is PinkStar, and her and that other good fighter.. His name doesn't matter, aren't dating!" Spiderman yelled.

"Right.. Not dating.." FrostAngel said calmly to him. Spiderman storms out, and they return to their rooms to return to unpacking. Spiderman storms into DarkAngel and Batman's room.

"how long is this plan.. I don't think I can handle it any longer.." Spiderman said sitting down on their bed.

" ok.. Come in with no permission." Batman mumbled. DakAngel hits him.

DarkAngel sits down near him and puts her hand on his shoulder "it won't be that long, trust me, just try to get through it please for the team we need this, be strong Spiderman" She smiles.

He sighs "I'll try.. Thanks DarkAngel, your like sister to me" Spiderman said hugging her.

She laughs "no problem, and don't get mad at the new comers, they're new give them time to get used to their surroundings." Spiderman nods and leaves.

"Hope the others don't do that again.. I like my privacy." Batman said. DarkAngel looks at him, then walks out to the balcony staring at the moonlight in the water.

She chuckles "mhmm.. Like people care about privacy on this team" She laughs again and rolls her eyes, Batman comes behind her.

He looks at her "speaking of privacy.. I have a feeling your not telling me something… you know the whole other night and everything.. You got me scared.." Batman said looking away.

She looks at him "Bruce.. Don't talk about that… it's..it's just wasn't the night.." DarkAngel looked down.

"But why, you were about to tell me something very important that made you scream and cry, what was it?" Bruce grabs her hand.

"Bruce… it's nothing… just had a nightmare the night before about monsters and everything" She looks away.

" Are you telling the truth?" Bruce pulls her face toward him.

"Yes." She pulled away fast enough to hide the tear in her eye. I hate lying to him.. It's the only way to protect him.. she thought. She then goes back to staring at the moonlight. "I'm going for a midnight stroll.." DarkAngel sighed, smiled and left Bruce,

"Be back soon!" Batman yelled to her when she was leaving. She kept walking to the shore, she put her feet into the water, taking in the energy from the full moon into her, she sighed. She looks into the water, seeing her reflection. this isn't me.. I'm not a girl who deserves friends.. A soul mate.. Nothing.. It'll be better for everyone if I d..die.. she then thought of Bruce. She sighed again, she took a look at the moon, and closed her eyes. Please.. Give me strength to overcome anything that will come into my path that might injure my friends.. I don't want anything to happen to them. she opened her eyes, and looked into the horizon, then headed back to the HQ. DarkAngel glanced everywhere still thinking, about that night, then she reached her room, she walked in.

"You okay?" Bruce asked with a worried face.

She looks up "Yea.. I'm fine." DarkAngel sighed.

He looks away "Oh.. Well it doesn't seem like it.. Kaila I'm not dumb."

She chuckles, "of course you're not dumb, you are far from it, I'm just tired that's all" laughs again, and she fakes a yawn, "lets go to bed before I pass out here" She smiles.

"Um.. Alright.." Bruce said confusedly. DarkAngel grabs his hand and she kisses him so passionately, and runs her hands through his hair, Bruce was surprised. She stops and looks at him and smiles.

" There is nothing I wouldn't do for you, You are the reason that I live, you make me stronger, I can NOT live without you, I want you to always know that." DarkAngel said.

He stares at her, "Kay.. You don't have to say I-"

"But I do.. You don't understand Bruce… I just…Love you so much" Kaila looks at him, with her eyes huge.

He looks at her "Kay.. I no.." He hugs her "One day you'll tell me the truth…" Bruce whispered. Kaila then looks up at him. Can I tell him one day? she thought to herself. She then hugs him tighter still thinking about the truth. Bruce pulls her face to stare at his. " I want you to go to bed.. You're bothered and tomorrow I want you to be better, incase anything happens with the teen titans again.." He kisses her forehead "I'll be working downstairs for the plan.. Good Night Kay.. I love you." Bruce walks out. Kaila sits on the bed. She looks at the mirror in front of her, all she saw was darkness around her, and a girl who she didn't recognize, the girl was pale, cold, lifeless red eyes, marks everywhere on her body, and blood all around her. Kaila gasps and stuffs her face into the pillow. It won't happen! I won't let it happen! Kaila then looks again at the mirror, she then recognizes herself, she sighed in relieve. She looks and touches the necklace Bruce gave her, she couldn't help but let a tear run down her cheek, And I won't let anything happen to Bruce. She then looks at the clock, it was pretty late. She sighs, Kay go to sleep. She recognized that voice it was Bruce, but she looks up, he wasn't around. She smiles and laughs, It's like he never leaves me alone. She chuckles again, and falls back onto the bed, and shuts her eyes, only thinking about Bruce, and nothing else to bother her during her night sleep.

Morning came,

**_DarkAngel POV- See x0blonde0x3 (youtube) for other side story_**

I got up once I heard a loud Booming sound coming out of the west wing. I grabbed my cape and shoes and ran out, then I heard Jinx Scream.

"EVERYONE OUT OF THE WEST WING!" yup I was right, sometimes my senses can scare me, Jinx pushes me out of the way to save her own life. I rolled my eyes, Before I could yell at her to calm down I heard crashing, I started to run. I knew I was getting close I heard Devon's and Thunder's voice. I reached them when Devon changed into a wolf and Thunder flew out of there. Devon's wolf eyes were adorable, but before I could really go deeper into thought, yea.. I tend to do that a lot.. He changed back, looking at me dumbfounded, then I see half of the building starting to go down. "Devon! What are doing here! This place is going to fall any minute!" I said with a stern voice.

"I-I-" He started to become red. what is he doing, its like he can never talk to me, this kid needs some help. I put him on my back, he held tight for some reason, like he never wanted to let go, so I flew out of there, and reach the whole team, thankfully they're all alive. Devon stayed on me for a little while till I turned to look at him, he blushed and got off, I smiled, he blushed even more, he reminds me of a girl who always likes to giggle and laugh, ugh.. never mind not a pretty site. I turned to the team and they were all staring at the HQ.

"What was that!?!?" Eternal said, scurrying over to Thunder, Thunder just didn't pay attention to her, Which I'm always surprised, because isn't she like a controller of love or something?

"The first attack." Thunder said without looking at Eternal. Jinx looks at Thunder with a confused expression

"by who?" Jinx asked him.

"The Teen titans." Magenta said with no emotion, Even though I don't show to much emotion, Magenta beats me at being completely blank with the whole emotion thing, it's like sometimes I don't even know if she's happy, sad, mad, its pretty weird, I can't even control my emotions half the time, I wonder how she does it.

"How much Damage?" KidFlash said looking at the HQ again.

"Our whole West wing.." Hancock said shaking his head back and forth.

"Are we going to fight back?" I looked at the new girl Flare, she looked pretty frightened.

"There going to be back…. In about an hour… Them… and everyone.. Wanting a fight." Bruce said looking down with disappointment, I wanted to run over there and hug him, but I held my ground, I knew Bruce.. Well Batman never really wants to show true emotion towards me when he is "working". FrostAngel looked at Batman.

"And we are just sitting here!?" New People they need to learn. I walked over to her and the rest of the new people, they stared at me, scared.

"New people as we said.. We have a plan." I said towards them, they looked at each other, they nodded. I go back near Hancock and Jinx. Batman nodded to me, I knew what he was saying.. Thank you.

"Now.. The teen titans will be coming in a hour, we'll meet them half way and Put our plan into action, Spiderman everything set? She sent everything?" Bruce said turning to Spiderman.

"Yes, She sent every single little detail." Spiderman smirked a little when reading The weaknesses of the titans.

"Alright, good, so we all know what to do yes?" Bruce said. I looked directly to the new people, ready for them to speak up and say something, but I was surprised they nodded, and walked away to the central part of the HQ. The original team, we nodded respectfully to each other and walked back into the HQ. Bruce caught up to me.

" Are you alright?" he said touching my shoulder, Bruce, can be very overprotective sometimes, which can be good and bad.

"Bruce I'm fine, I just went to the west wing to help out Devon and everything." I left out the whole tight holding he did, I doubt he would like that. He looked at me searching me all over.

" Alright.. I just wanted to make sure, because I wasn't there when you woke up, and when I got to the room you weren't there anymore." I held his hand, good thing we were alone, he wouldn't let me do that if everyone was here, he likes to keep an image. He smiled at me, I could really just melt right now. He got closer to my face, oh his breath smelt so good, I even got inches closer. " How did you sleep?" I laughed. " Bruce.." I went in for the kiss, he gently caressed my face, his touch made me kiss him even longer, we stopped to catch a breath, our heads never moved away from each other, we looked into each other eyes. Bruce's beautiful, alluring, vivacious brown eyes, just made my blue eyes look dull and unlively, He smiled again and caressed my face and pushed my hair back to my ear. Ever since the day we met, I knew we were soul mates, love at first sight, just like Romeo and Juliet. Ever since that day I never stop thinking about him, and it's impossible to stop, and if he's gone, I feel broken and lonely. I know I love him, and I don't care what people think of us together, I need him, I want him. Bruce backed away, I looked up at him. He smiles again.

"We need to prepare for battle," He winks at me and heads for the HQ. I guess I forgot about the team's problem after that kiss. I head to the HQ, and see the whole team together, I smiled. I'm glad the team is actually getting closer. I glanced around smiling at everyone until me eyes stopped at Spiderman, who was looking out of the window. I walked over to him.

"What's the matter?" I asked with a compassionate face. He looked at me and gave me a half smile.

"Nothing really, just really miss PinkStar, DarkAngel what if this plan doesn't work? What if PinkStar will be stuck there forever? And I'll never see her again?" Spiderman's half smile turned into a worry expression.

"Spiderman don't worry it'll work, trust me, and if there is a chance that it won't work we'll keep trying, we won't give up we promise." I said putting my hand on his shoulder. Spiderman sighs.

"I really hope it works, Robin.. He's just.. He's the worst for PinkStar after what he did to her! And comes back, and hurts her again, suspects taking her back and making everything go back to normal for her! I no her so much better than him, and I love her so much more than him!" Spiderman clenched his fist, to try to keep control.

" I'm happy that you care about PinkStar so much, when she came here, she was trying to forget and move on, you made it so much easier for her, Spiderman don't worry, Robin won't bother you much longer, and you'll have PinkStar back soon, trust me." Spiderman looks at me, and nods.

"Thank you DarkAngel, You always know what to say." I laugh, Spiderman smiles, and walks to the couch to sit beside Hancock.

"OH MAN! I can't wait till we kick their butts!!" Hancock blurted out, and everyone nodded in agreement, I just laughed, Hancock, is probably the funniest one out of the whole group, and I admire him for that. I take a cup of tea, to relax before the fight against the titans, I sat near Bruce, he smiled.

" So, Hancock who are you going to go after??" Thunder chuckled.

" Probably Cyborg, he thinks he's all high and mighty, and thinks he's really smart and stuff." Hancock clenched his fist. " And I no who Spiderman will be going after, I think everyone does" Hancock leaned over to Spiderman, We all looked at him.

"Of course everyone does, isn't it obvious, I need to take Robin down, I don't care how I do it, some one needs to stop him, and that will be me." Spiderman glares, then leans back to the couch and pouts. Hancock just chuckled and leaned back.

" I'm not trying to make you feel bad, I just wanted to make sure, I would kill Robin right now if he stole something precious to me." Hancock glanced at Magenta, but she rolled her eyes and looked away, Hancock made eye contact with Spiderman again.

"Okay, guys lets just let this go, before Spiderman gets upset." I said, Spiderman nodded at me, and mouthed thank you. I looked up at the clock, we needed to get moving. "Come on guys.. We have to leave." Once I said that everyone headed out the door. Everyone met up at the place where the titans will soon arrive too, there we waited. I was ready for anything, but I think this plan won't get us into a nasty fight with the Titans, hopefully as I planned the titans will retreat, and not throw one single punch at us. I looked up, and see all the titans, including PinkStar coming into view. The titans stopped once they saw us, Spiderman stepped forward.

"Robin.. I'll be sure to check your weak arm" Spiderman smirked, Robin's jaw fell open.

"What- How do you.." Robin pointed his finger at Spiderman, I could tell that Spiderman was enjoying this. And I'm going to enjoy this.

"Raven.. How's that temper of yours… your dad get the best of you?" I made a face toward her, that was definitely her weak spot, Raven always gets her emotions, especially Anger get the best of her, and I know she can not control her demon side, and we can use that as our advantage.

"…Robin?" Raven turned her shocked face toward Robin. Hancock stepped forward to Cyborg smirking.

"Cyborg is your battery okay.. Because working you hard can shut it down." He chuckled, and Cyborg's face turned into a shock expression as well.

"Beastboy..Are you tired.. I know you don't have much indurance so I want to make sure you don't work yourself too hard.." Jinx said sarcastically, I smirked, and stared at Beastboy.

"Robin.. They know our weaknesses.." Beastboy shook his head, We all stared at Robin, awaiting his next move. Robin looked at all of us.

"Titans Retreat!!" They all disappeared. Yes! The planned worked! We looked at PinkStar, who was holding the scroll with all the titan's weaknesses she plotted. Spiderman ran over to her and lifted her off the ground, hugged her, then kissed her, the whole team awed. PinkStar looked at the whole team smiling.

" I'm so glad to be back!" she said hugging all of us. Spiderman kept his arm around her.

"We're all glad that you're back" I said smiling to her, she smiled back at me.

"Lets go back to the HQ, I'm really homesick, the Titans tower, sucked." PinkStar said, she started to walk with Spiderman, leaning her head on his shoulder. We all left and arrived at the HQ. PinkStar went to the stereo and blasted it, she took Spiderman's hand and pulled him.

"PinkStar!" Spiderman chuckled.

"Come on dance with me!" Pinkstar chuckled with him, Spiderman just sighed and danced with her, I just smiled, they are so cute together. KidFlash bowed at Jinx, she blushed, and took his hand. Hancock ran towards Magenta, and pulled his hand out, "May I?" She rolled her eyes, "Whatever.." She took his hand and started to dance. I looked over to the new people they were even dancing together, I smiled again, it was just a great moment for the whole team. Thunder even started dancing with Eternal, Eternal turned bright red, giggling. Bruce grabbed my hand, I looked at him.

"Would you like to dance." He said smiling down at me. I blushed, I'm going to look like a complete fool, PinkStar is a big dancer, she always looks sexy and beautiful when she does it, I'll look stupid.

"Uh.. Bruce.. Um.. I can't dance.." I shrugged, He laughed.

"Well, Just follow me." Thankfully a slow song came on, one of his hands grabbed my waist, the other on holding my hand. We slowly danced around, my eyes never looked away from his eyes. Then one of his hands caressed my face, I smile, I lean in and rest my head on his shoulder, as we continue to dance to the slow song. " Kay, I just can't believe I can love someone as much as I love you." He whispered into my ear. I blushed again, " I know Bruce, I just can't believe how much I love you," I lean back staring into his beautiful eyes again, The moon light was hitting his face perfectly. We got inches closer to each other, he cups one of my cheeks, and kisses me, the kiss sent a thrilling sensation threw my body, I continue to kiss him back. I couldn't get enough of him, it's so hard to let go of him, I just couldn't restrain myself to stop kissing him as I continued to ponder in my mind about him, he then started to run his hands through my hair, I touch his face, I forgot we weren't alone, we share one last moment then took a breath and looked at each other. I just kept smiling at Bruce, his beautiful smile made me want to kiss him again, but this time I was able to restrain, I didn't even have enough breath left to kiss him again. PinkStar and the rest of the team awed at us, I look at the team then back and Bruce who was still holding my waist, he turned bright red, I chuckled and caressed his face. He looks at me again, and regains his color again. We slowly apart from each other and look at the team, maybe we shouldn't have gone into that much with the team staring and gawking at us, but I just can't control myself.

"Aww you guys are really cute!" PinkStar yelled toward us.

"Yea, man Bruce you can get into it!" Hancock barked as a dog, Bruce turned red again and rolled his eyes.

"Yea sorry guys, I.. well.. We shouldn't made it like make out central there.." I shrugged,

"No! No! it wasn't like gross, it was romantic, you don't have to hide your relationship, we all know the special bond you guys share, and we all know how strong it is." PinkStar said, she can't be just a great friend sometimes, and really understand me. I smile at her.

"Thanks guys," I smiled at all of them. Spiderman grabbed PinkStar's hand "Now where were we" They then continue to dance. Magenta shook her head at Hancock and waked upstairs to her room. Thunder walks upstairs with Eternal, probably going to sleep. The rest follow them, to go to bed. Bruce takes my hand, and walks me out to the shore of the beach.

"Finally alone." Bruce said still holding my hand as we walked along the shore of the beach.

"Yea, Finally" I looked up at the moon, still full, I love full moons, I always feel stronger and refreshed. I breathed in the sea smell. Bruce looks at me, and smiles.

"I can tell you love the beach and the nightlife." He chuckled.

"Oh.. Yea.. I do, it's always beautiful, and so peaceful." I laughed with him.

"Kay, do you ever think we'll have that one special night?" I looked up at him, what do I say? Of course I WANT to, but.. I don't think I can.

"I..I.. want to, but.. But.. I don't know if.. I.. can." I finally finished, I sighed and looked away.

" Do you know why you can't?" Yes I do.. But I can't tell him, if I do, do it, I probably won't have self control, I'll hurt him, or worse …kill him. I have to lie. It's the only way I kept telling myself.

"No. I don't know why I can't, it's just really confusing Bruce.." I said looking away, he sits down on the sand, and pats down near the side next to him, I sit there.

"After so many months, almost close to a year, and you can't tell me the truth?" he didn't say it in a angry way just in a worried voice, I sighed.

"You're way to smart for all of my lies aren't you.." I said giving him a half smile. He smiles back at me.

" Yes. Yes I am." He puts his hand on my hand. I wanted to blurt out the truth, so badly, he might understand, but he might just coward away, and turn everyone against me. He does love me right? Would this love be enough to carry through everything even what I am, and what could happen? Maybe this love is all part of fates plan to tear us apart and destroy Bruce, and later I realize I never really loved him. NO! my mind screamed. YOU DO LOVE HIM! I guess I do love him, but I can't tell him, I can't tell anyone, no one can know, it could.. Make it actually happen, if no one knows.. Then..maybe.. It won't happen, and this "curse" will be gone. I sighed and looked at Bruce.

" Maybe the special night can happen when I'm actually really ready for it" I lied. He looked at me searching my eyes.

" Is that so?" He said getting even closer to me. I turned a bit red, and giggled a bit.

"Yes." I smiled, by now I was bright red.

"Well, when ever you're ready, I'll be ready," He smiles, and crawls over me, and stares at me.

"I love you Bruce."

"I love you too Kay" We kiss one last time in the full moon, and kiss for as long as we wanted, we were alone and no one could see us, I wanted this special night to be tonight, but I still needed control of my dark side. Instead we kiss and explore each other mentally and physically, but I kept in control, I can not afford for Bruce to get hurt or even killed tonight. We kiss as long as we had left in the night, before we knew it, we both fell asleep on the beach, Bruce held me tight to him. I always felt safe and protected when he held me, I was his, and I love it.


End file.
